


call it love

by anenko



Category: Alias
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for 31_days with the prompt: "An electric love in her eyes."</p>
    </blockquote>





	call it love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days with the prompt: "An electric love in her eyes."

He fell in love

(truly, deeply, despite himself).

Because, he may one day say, she was: polite. kind. calm. beautiful. _there _(and you were not, and i was alone, alone, and she was _there._)

True, all of it, but:

There was an electric snap in her eyes when she looked at him. Soft mouth in a proper stranger's smile, and there was something fierce and dangerous behind her eyes.

He fell in love with the thought

(no, not really: someplace beyond thought--a feeling twisting inside, outside, all around the cold dark place that was him, alone)

of touching her--flesh of hands and mouth and heart charring at the electric heat she

(he)

called love.


End file.
